Are You Satisfied with Your Care?: HiroXAnna pups
After a long time discussing and debating it, Hiro and Anna finally gave brith to 4 healthy pups; Wendy, Tadashi, Kai and Gerda. Wendy always wanted to fly the clear skies alongside Skye, Ari, Lani and Cockatoo. Tadashi wanted to be a soccer player and coach due to his enjoyment of the sport. Kai and Gerda decided to try out Adventure Bay PAW School to see what jobs it'd lead them to. As the pups grew older, Kai grew a crush on Caspian and the two later on had 2 pups. Wendy |-| General= Wendy resembles Anna in more ways then one. Both contain the same build and colours although Wendy's coat of brown stretches all the way down towards her paws creating white socks. |-| Uniform= Wendy has a pink collar and uniform fitted with a pink and purple helmet alongside a hot pink vest and pup pack. Tadashi |-| General= Tadashi is a grey canine with white ears, tail and socks on his hind paws. His eyes are yellow and he wears a black collar. |-| Uniform= Tadashi doesn't have a PAW Patrol uniform yet when off coaching or playing soccer, he wears a black baseball cap (when coaching) and a red, white and blue jersey. Kai |-| General= Kai is a completely brown canine with black paws, tail and muzzle. Her eyes are the same shade of brown with a orange collar. |-| Uniform= TBD Gerda |-| General= Gerda is a completely black hound with ears half-pricked and blue eyes. Her collar is tropical yellow. |-| Uniform= TBD Wendy: Wendy tends to zone out and stray away from reality entirely. She enjoys day-dreaming and finds it extremely hard to concentrate her attention on one thing. She really enjoys telling stories and chatting with others however and is always willing to read up on anything and everything. Tadashi: Tadashi is very tech-savy just like his father, athletic and a extremely mischievous. Usually he'll pull pranks on his peers and does tend to bully Cockatoo due to her deafness. Although he commonly gets told off for his behaviour, he still finds moments to do it without being caught. Kai: Kai is very sweet, innocent and shy. She loves to write stories and her mind and dreams of soon being able to speak yet can't due to her muteness. Usually, she resorts to pen and paper to speak and heavily enjoys listening to stories. Gerda: It's hard to catch Gerda being all hyper and crazy. She is usually very calm and collected although very secretive and tends to bottle up all her emotions. She's extremely obedient with a nature considered robotic like Victoria's. Catchphrases Wendy: ’’I'm a high flying mutt!’’ Pup Packs Wendy: *Goggles *Wings *Night Vision Goggles *Binoculars Vehicles Wendy: W.I.P. Random *Wool was originally gonna look more like Marshall yet I quickly changed his design to be more like Everest's TBA Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Bullies Category:Bully Category:Reformed Characters Category:Males Category:Pups Category:Chandlerscout's Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Dogs Category:Heterochromia Category:Future generation Category:Future gen Category:Future Generation Category:Future Gen Category:OpenWish's Characters Category:OpenWish's Fanon